


Handsy

by SnaxAttacks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, POV Male Character, Robots, Vibrating Robot Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have been watching the vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

“Well… Aren’t you just sweet as sugar, lookin’ out for lil ol’ us so late at night…~”

You whip your head around. You must have dozed off for a moment. You check the cameras, then check the vents. Nothing. But it speaks again. 

“Now don’t you worry your cute little head, Mr. Security Guard. My friends and I don’t mean you no harm. I can’t speak for those rotten prototypes causing trouble, but we like you. I especially do.~”

The voice is intoxicatingly soothing. Her southern accent softly drawls, and her tone is so innocent and kindly. She emphasizes her last sentence, and a chill runs down your spine. The voice seems to originate from above, so you pour over the camera feeds in the vents once more, desperately searching for anyone in there. Nothing. 

“You work so hard for us, and Freddy really appreciates it. He sent me to give you a lil present…~” You feel the heavy weight of robot hands on your shoulders, and it’s only then you realize you had neglected to look up. Your initial response is to scream and panic, but if you do, that could alert more of them. Surprisingly the hands start to massage your sore muscles. You flex a little, finding your tension starting to loosen a little. You could feel vibration through the large blunt fingers. You still don’t want to look over your shoulder. You’d rather not be face to face with whatever this mysterious masseuse might be.

“Doesn’t that feel so good? You’re real tense, I bet this was all you needed.” She continues to rub you down, the fingers working lower and lower down your back in rolling vibrating motions. It was probably the best massage of your life. You want to close your eyes and drift off, but you keep it together. 

You raise an eyebrow when her hands start rubbing and grabbing your ass. She was doing such a fantastic job, you really didn’t have any urge to complain. 

You feel what you assume are her lips brush your ear as she speaks, “I do have to ask, but what on god’s green earth inspired such a handsome gentleman as yourself to take a job in a place like this…?” Her hands are moving again, creeping over to the tops of your thighs and continuing their deep, enjoyable massaging. You glance down, but the desk you’re seated at blocks your view. It’s probably better this way. You don’t answer her question, instead choosing to skim the cameras again in case anyone else here feels like coming in.

“Strong and silent type? Mmmm I do like that…~” Her deft fingers take a sudden feel between your legs. Between her voice and her rubbing, you had been lulled into a severe stiffy. She grips you through the fabric, the vibration of her digits penetrating the barrier of your pants and making you give a little groan against your will. She only gives a little giggle at this, and gets to unfastening the bottom half of your uniform. You can feel the weight of her head resting on your shoulder. 

She’s whispering now, directly into your ear, “I wasn’t programmed with this knowledge, but I learned from watching. It makes men happy, and I just want to make someone happy again…” She yanks your pants down and immediately wraps her fingers around your cock. Her grip is tight, but not too tight. Maybe it’s because there’s nothing blocking it, but you could swear she revved up the vibration. She starts to stroke you almost immediately, her pace quick but not feverish in the least.

You let yourself close your eyes. If she wanted to kill you, she already could, so there was no point. Your hips start to rut into her grip and your pulse starts to get faster. She breathes in a hushed way, despite you knowing for certain the amorous creature was a robot and didn’t need to breath at all. But her act worked as you felt yourself inching closer to your peak. Your chair thumps against the tiled floor as you thrust desperately.

She speeds up, and her breath almost becomes like little moans of her own. Was she getting off on this too? “I… I just… wanna be a good girl….~” You feel her shudder against you. You’re pushed to the brink, you can’t hold it in anymore. A deep grunt escapes your throat as you cum. She keeps stroking, through slower, her fingers slick with your seed as she milks you for every last drop you have. With a last, long pull, her hands leave you. 

“H-ha… you love me s-so much… it got all over me~” The weight of her head eases off your shoulder. You don’t see it happen, but you can hear her scuttle off into one of the vents. You’re left pleasantly alone in your office for the moment, giving you a moment to reflect and put yourself back in your pants. 

Goddamn spiderbitch that was the 3rd time this week.


End file.
